


hand in unlovable hand.

by morally_gay_scientist



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, found family kinda, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morally_gay_scientist/pseuds/morally_gay_scientist
Summary: The ship was docked onto the arctic ground, it's now frozen rope slung around a small block of ice.Victor's foggy breath obscured his vision, yet he still recognized the large shape in the distance to be of human nature.He looked up at the sky one last time, gathering his breath as the stars shone bright to accompany him in his quiet solitude, that would soon end.Collecting his strength for this last journey, Victor Frankenstein stepped onto the thick, snow covered ice, walking toward what he believed to be his destiny.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein & Frankenstein's Creature, Victor Frankenstein/Robert Walton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. walk away with all our little God's spare change

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first published work!  
> To be honest I'm quite nervous about posting this, so honest feedback is very much appreciated!  
> English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know!  
> I will try to keep updates frequent but I am in school and I'm not used to writing regularly, so please be patient.  
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

My dearest Captain,

writing this doesn't come easy, however i feel obligated to let you have a part in what will be the last of my regrets before i am laid to rest forever. Soon, I will seek out that which has haunted me for far too long, hoping to finally find peace.  
Please do not mourn over me too long, I have caused far too much grief already.

There are not enough words in the world to describe how much your kindness means to me. Ever since you have found me my every thought has been consumed by you.

I cannot bear to take these words into my grave. Hiding my affections has never worked, so i shall lay them out into the open now. I am overcome with joy at the thought of you. Being beside you has made the cold of this dark place bearable, and has filled the empty of my soul with emotions I won't dare speak of. Take this as you will, but i'm sure your clever mind has already deduced my intentions. 

I shall be on my way soon, as your men have informed me that they have spotted my creation not far from here. 

This is a goodbye, yet I hope it to be a happy one. Parting from you and your warm embrace is no easy task and yet I shall fulfill it, to spare you and me both the anguish that being near me brings. 

Truthfully, I fear what could happen should I get any closer to you. All these weeks I have feared and known him to come closer. He always finds me. He has brought eternal doom over me and everyone I have ever cared for. But no, blaming the Creation i have brought to life is not right. After all, were it not my hands that brought him to life , my hands that subsequently closed around my brothers and sisters throat, that killed the best friend I have ever had? Was it not my thirst for new findings that brought upon my ruin? 

So I know now that i need to end this myself, make amends for the wrongs i have committed.

I will not harm him, i will not fight, for i know i am destined to die today. 

I thank you, friend, for all you have done as I bid you farewell.

Yours,

Victor Frankenstein

-

The low light of the flickering candles illuminated his gaunt face and threw large shadows over the interior of the captain's cabin.  
Victor set down his pen with a quiet sigh, waiting for the ink to dry and for his words to become permanent.  
He was still unsure if declaring his affections to his savior was the best decision he could make, but it didn't matter either way.  
Staying away and finishing what needed to be done was the safest option for every party involved.  
Victor had debated with himself greatly if just going home or, god forbid, going to England with Robert could be an option. His heart so desperately yearned for normalcy, to just leave it all behind and embrace a domestic life far away from the monsters haunting his dreams. He knew, however, that any attempt would be futile, as he seemed unable to escape his past. Brushing away any doubts about what he was about to do, Victor instead tried to redirect his thoughts into happier realms, thinking back on all the times he spent alongside his dear companion. 

Said captain was sleeping soundly , a woolen blanket pulled tight over his large frame to protect from the cold seeping in from outside. Every now and then, he moved slightly, making small noises as if caught in a deep dream.  
Victor smiled wistfully, slowly standing on unsteady feet.  
He haltingly approached the sleeping man, looking down at him with a worn gaze. Tenderly,he placed the letter on the small stool that stood next to the bed, hesitating only for a moment before stepping away again. 

Thinking of Robert always brought with it a quiet melancholy. He was in no way similar to Henry or even Elizabeth, yet he reminded Victor of his dearest friends either way . How he had brought upon their ruin and how he could never stop blaming himself for what had occurred. At first he had tried pushing the blame on others, condemning humanity for its treatment of his creation, but in the end, Victor had to admit that if he hadn't been blinded by both his scientific breakthrough and the resulting horror, none of the events would have ever transpired. 

Taking in a sharp breath, he determinedly reached for the coat Robert lent him, making his way out of the cabin and onto the ships main deck, trying to avoid the gaze of any of the sailors so as to not raise suspicions.

Victor was certain Robert's crew already thought of him as odd, the grim stranger who came into their midst half frozen to death. 

Even after Robert had nurtured him back to what could be considered alive, Victor had refused to meet the other crew members. Even being around Robert proved hard on some days, either due to his constant paranoid state or his perpetual guilt that followed him no matter the kind words his dear companion spared him. 

Engrossed in thought, Victor only noticed he had reached the end of the ship once he stumbled against the railing.

The ship was docked onto the arctic ground, it's now frozen rope slung around a small block of ice.  
Victor's foggy breath obscured his vision, yet he still recognized the large shape in the distance to be of human nature. 

He looked up at the sky one last time, gathering his breath as the stars shone bright to accompany him in his quiet solitude, that would soon end.

Collecting his strength for this last journey, Victor Frankenstein stepped onto the thick, snow covered ice, walking toward what he believed to be his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold arctic breeze shook him to his core, face already freezing after being exposed to the chilly night air for too long.   
Victor took a staggering step towards the creature, his sworn enemy, the thing he had vowed to destroy but a year ago.  
Now, all he felt as he stepped closer was dread, guilt and anguish at the sight of what he had done. 

Nearly doubling over, he pushed forward, exhaustion gnawing at his muscles. His body was near its breaking point, even after being nursed back to health by the generous captain. All the effort, the kind words, the time spent caring for Victor and here he was, near death back to where he had started.  
Guilt pierced his soul like a dagger, yet he carried on, too far to even think of turning back.  
The time had come for Victor to face his creation. Steeling himself, he stood before the other man, looking into his glowing eyes. 

The Creature scoffed, the deep sound of his voice barely audible over the howling of the wind: “Here you are now, having followed me even to this icy wasteland. Is your need for revenge this great, even after all you have done to me? Can you not rest until you have seen me perish? Then let's fight our final battle until one of us finds his demise. Although I am certain it will be you, for you are weak and on the brink of death.“

The air shook with his every word, filling the empty void around the two men with a deep, graveling sound, the Creatures' voices raspy from disuse. 

Victor tightened the coat he was wearing around the thin frame of his body, inhaling sharply and raising his weak, shaky voice, filled with agony

“I come to you now, not in anger, but out of shame”,he spoke, “so i beg of you to hear my words. I have hunted you, blinded by rage, but is it not I who is the cause of all this? Am I not the maker of my own undoing? Every night I lie awake in regret, wishing I could undo the harm I've done.   
I am not asking for forgiveness, but I have failed you as a maker, as a father, so I ask of you to hear my words, so I can embrace death with peace in mind, knowing you are aware of my misdoings against you as well as my sorrow regarding all that has occurred.   
I have given you life, yet I neglected you out of my own cowardice. So i say to you, let's end this now. Go in peace.”

Whilst speaking, Victor had sunken to his knees and now that he was done, he let out a cough that shook his frail body to its core.   
Despite this, he raised his head, looking his creation in the eyes. These eyes, that had filled Victor with unspeakable dread mere months ago, now held an expression of shock and curiosity. 

Hesitantly, the Creature stepped forward, distrust still clear in his eyes. It was obvious to Victor why, seeing as ever since his creation, he had faced nothing but malice from others. Still he ventured on, drawing in on his creator until he stood a mere meter in front of him.  
The Creature opened his mouth, yet no sound came out. He simply stood, the harsh wind blowing through his long hair.   
Victor's body shook, the exercise clearly taking a toll on him. He sank into himself further, finally breaking eye contact to let out yet another cough.   
Instead of approaching further, the Creature only looked down on him, confusion clear on his face, stance hesitant as if he was unsure what to do with the man on the brink of death in front of him.   
They remained in their positions until, at last, Victor collapsed onto the snow fully, body still moved by slight tremors. Finally, the Creature seemed to regain his consciousness, crouching down and timidly reaching out to touch the other man.   
Upon not receiving any reaction, he started to turn Victor’s body around and then gently lifted him into his arms,looking around until he spotted a ship in the distance.   
Gathering a breath, he held the barely sensible Victor in his arms as he stepped towards the only other signs of human life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter!  
> I'm sorry that it took me this long but I really struggled with the conclusion of this chapter.  
> Also, dialogue really is not my strong suit, although I hope its not too bad since I did take a few parts from the Frankenstein Musical.   
> Please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes or really just to comment anything!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, I really hope that I can get the new chapter out sooner!   
> I hope you have a great day/night!


End file.
